


Ma tête n'est pas le dernier endroit où l'on cause

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Manga, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des moments dans la vie d’un homme où il devient vital de s’isoler pour calmer ses nerfs et prendre sur soi. Mais que faire quand personne ne veut vous laisser tranquille jusque dans votre esprit ? Bienvenue dans la journée pourrie de Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma tête n'est pas le dernier endroit où l'on cause

**Disclaimer : Oh Masashi Kishimoto que m'avez-vous fait ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?**

**Note : Voilà ce qui arrive au détour d'une conversation pourtant normale sur les derniers scan du moment avec Hagane… en même temps, fallait pas commencer à dire que tout le monde s'invite dans la tête de Naruto, j'aurais sans doute pas pensé à ça.**

**Mais consolation pour moi, ça l'a inspiré aussi ... c'est rassurant (enfin je crois?!)  
**

**Conclusion : ne laissez jamais deux auteurs de fanfic délirer ensemble sur MSN**.... **Oh et pensez à prendre pitié de leur pauvre bêta (merci Tamaki!).**

* * *

****  


**Ma tête n'est pas le dernier endroit où l'on cause !**

Naruto avait besoin de calme, sérieusement, il fallait vraiment, vraiment qu'il s'isole un moment. C'était étonnant lui qui avait toujours souffert de la solitude, voilà qu'il la recherchait. Oui, mais là, franchement, trop c'était trop. C'était ça ou il faisait péter Konoha et un tiers du pays avec, alors, hein… franchement, c'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix.

Il était sorti du village, il savait que Tsunade ne dirait rien, Naruto n'était pas le genre à se faire nukenin, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Alors, s'il partait faire des galipettes ou autres dans les bois aux alentours de Konoha, personne ne s'en inquiéterait non ?

Il était donc présentement en train de sauter d'arbre en arbre à la recherche de l'endroit qui lui permettrait de se poser, de se détendre et/ou de méditer. Et bien oui, Naruto Uzumaki, la petite boule de nerfs de Konoha avait aussi besoin de ce genre de moment et visiblement ce n'était pas dans l'enceinte du village qu'il parviendrait à trouver les conditions adéquates pour cela. Tout simplement parce qu'il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour lui pourrir la journée ou peut-être le pourrir lui tout simplement.

Cette journée justement, parlons-en, n'avait été qu'une suite de catastrophes et d'emmerdes. Sérieux, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Seulement, ben, c'est le principe des jours de merde, vous n'avez pas un petit signe le matin qui vous dit « attention, cette journée va être pourrie, vous devriez rester couché », non. Généralement, elles commencent comme les autres, les sales petites traîtresses.

Bref, il s'était levé, avait vaguement crapahuté jusqu'à la salle de bain pour ses petites affaires matinales et là … ça avait commencé : plus de papier. Normal, il l'avait fini la veille et n'avait pas pensé à le changer. Bref, passons les détails de sa recherche de kleenex, le caleçon au milieu des mollets, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'arrivait jamais, tout le monde a vécu ça, une fois dans sa vie.

Après ces premières péripéties, il ne s'était pas méfié, pas encore. C'est donc en toute confiance qu'il rentra sous la douche pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Alors oui, bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à prendre des douches bouillantes et pour se réveiller rien de tel qu'un jet d'eau frais, frais pas froid. Après s'être lavé aussi rapidement que possible, grelottant et maudissant un certain brun qui était forcément à l'origine de cette déconvenue, il se dirigea vers son armoire.

Là étonnamment, mais les journées pourries sont traîtres, on ne le répétera jamais assez, pas de problème, pas de linge en rupture de stock, pas de tâches qu'il n'aurait pas vues, rien qui aurait décoloré, bref, normal.

Ensuite, il était allé chercher son ordre de mission. Sur le chemin, il s'était trouvé embrigadé dans une dispute de voisinage. Pourquoi lui avaient-ils demandé à lui d'arbitrer leur querelle ? Ah oui, parce que son nom était de plus en plus pressenti pour devenir le futur Hokage et donc les villageois plutôt que de le détester et le repousser commençaient à compter sur lui pour ce genre de choses.

Et comme il était bonne poire, non ok, comme il était gentil et attentionné et qu'il aimait son prochain, il avait un peu trop tendance à vouloir se rendre utile. Qu'y avait-il de mal à aider les autres ? Rien sauf quand cela débordait de façon exponentielle sur votre vie. Il avait donc dû décider si le cerisier planté entre les deux maisons appartenait à l'un ou l'autre voisin. Franchement, qui aurait cru dans un village ninja, où les gens risquent leurs vies tous les jours, où des enfants de douze ans sont envoyés dans des missions dangereuses, que deux adultes pourraient pratiquement en venir à s'entretuer pour décider à qui serait la récolte ?

Et ben si, c'était possible.

Franchement, Naruto aurait bien collé un gros rasengan dans le cerisier et envoyé tout ce petit monde au diable…. mais encore une fois, il prit sur lui, il écouta tout l'historique, familial et remontant à plusieurs générations il va s'en dire, de la querelle. Il aurait bien proposé de leur faire compter chaque année les cerises une à une pour qu'ils en aient chacun la moitié. En fait, c'était même super tentant. Mais, non, il avait opté pour la solution la plus évidente. Chacun aurait la récolte, une année sur deux. Sérieux, ils avaient vraiment besoin de lui, pour ça ?

Enfin bref, après ça, il avait pu se rendre au bureau des missions, non sans s'être fait tenir la grappe dix minutes par Lee. Il n'avait rien contre discuter avec lui mais pas quand il était déjà à la bourre, mais visiblement l'autre n'en avait rien à faire. Il faut dire que pour en placer une avec lui … Naruto n'avait définitivement pas assez d'énergie. Il subit donc en silence tout en parvenant à faire un pas de temps en temps dans la direction qu'il désirait.

Ils finirent par se séparer sur un vigoureux : «On se prévoit un entraînement ensemble pour confronter la vigueur de nos printemps respectifs ».

Franchement, quand Lee finirait-il par comprendre qu'il gavait tout le monde avec ses histoires de printemps, de vigueur, de sève et tout ça ? Comme si Konoha n'avait pas assez à faire avec Gai. Le pire était que Lee manifestait depuis quelque temps le désir de prendre une équipe de genin sous ses ordres : l'horreur, une nouvelle génération de shinobi hyper actifs.

Bon, c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité et Naruto se souvenait d'avoir été, trop souvent avec le recul, plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de s'entraîner avec les deux grands mabouls de Konoha. Encore aujourd'hui, deux trois heures à se battre avec eux étaient un bon exercice et franchement, il n'atteindrait sans doute jamais le niveau de l'un ou de l'autre en taijutsu.

Mais et ce n'était pas un petit mais, Naruto avait grandi. Même s'il lui arrivait encore souvent de péter un câble et de partir en live total, autrement dit de ne pas obéir aux ordres, de se lancer dans des entraînements pas possibles pour se montrer qu'il pouvait le faire, il lui arrivait quand même régulièrement d'être calme et posé. Enfin quoi, on ne peut pas être une pile électrique vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

Une fois arrivé au bureau, il fallait bien sûr que ce soit Iruka-sensei qui y soit. Il se prit un de ces regards qu'il détestait tant. A la fois peiné, plein de reproches et d'affection, il avait le mérite de le faire se sentir coupable en un quart de seconde. Oh, coupable et gamin aussi, vraiment, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans et de se faire gronder pour une quelconque farce qu'il aurait faite.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai été alpagué…

\- Naruto, ne commence pas, nous avons déjà ce genre d'excuses bidons avec Kakashi-san.

\- Mais, c'est vrai.

\- Naruto, tiens, prends ce rouleau, ton client ne va pas t'attendre pendant des heures, tu as déjà donné une assez mauvaise image de Konoha aujourd'hui.

Franchement, Iruka-sensei aurait été une femme, Naruto aurait parié qu'il avait ses règles. Jamais, il n'était d'aussi mauvaise humeur, peut-être qu'il avait des problèmes d'ordre personnel. A dire vrai, il était toujours là pour Naruto et ce dernier ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la vie du chuunin. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité fit son apparition chez le blond qui se pencha pour prendre son rouleau et murmurer à son ancien maître qu'il était là, s'il avait besoin de lui.

Mais là encore, il se fit envoyer bouler ce qui n'aida pas à le mettre de meilleure humeur.

Il déroula son parchemin pour avoir les détails de sa mission du jour. Il ressortit du bureau avec une aura noire autour de lui, une moue de profond dégoût sur le visage et une suite de jurons très imagée sortant de ses lèvres. Cette mission: un bonheur, il devait passer la journée à surveiller un bambin atroce. Ah, non pardon reprenons les termes adéquats : mission de rang B, tu vas être content, assurer la protection le plus discrètement possible de Mizushi Ashikare le fils d'un riche dignitaire en visite à Konoha. Mission de rang B, sérieusement ?? De qui la vieille pensait se moquer ?

Il pouvait déjà la visualiser en train de se fendre la poire. Non mieux, il pouvait la voir en train de passer en revue l'ensemble des missions pour trouver celle qui pourrirait le plus Naruto. Heureusement qu'elle était obligée de réserver les missions de rang D aux nouvelles équipes de genin, sinon, sûr, ce serait pour sa pomme. En y repensant, il avait bien fait de refuser d'en prendre sous son aile pour le moment.

D'un autre côté, la hargne de mamie Tsunade, il l'avait bien cherchée. Lors d'une de ses dernières missions, il avait justement eu un de ses petits moments de « partons gaiement en live », avait bien entendu outrepassé ses prérogatives, attaqué plus de gens que prévu, s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas et avait failli déclencher une guerre en bonne et due forme.

A dire vrai, s'il n'avait pas le soutien de l'Hokage et surtout du Kazegake en poste (Kami-sama bénisse Gaara), les conséquences de ses actes auraient pu être terribles.

Mais et c'était un grand mais, ils étaient tout à fait justifiés. Il ne pouvait quand même pas rester devant des injustices flagrantes sans agir ?

Visiblement et d'après le savon, non minute, savon n'était vraiment pas assez fort, savon c'est ce qu'il se prenait normalement en retour de mission, d'après le raz-de-marée savonneux, oui mieux, qu'il s'était pris, Tsunade pensait que oui.

Et d'après l'engueulade phénoménale qu'il avait eue derrière avec Sasuke, l'Uchiha le pensait lui aussi.

Bref depuis, Tsunade se vengeait à sa façon, lui donnant des missions débiles, qu'il effectuait toujours seul « pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à la conséquence de tes actes », dans l'enceinte de Konoha « on ne va pas friser d'autres incidents diplomatiques » et à accepter sans rechigner « parce qu'il serait temps qu'un peu de plomb te rentre dans la tête et pourtant je pensais que tu avais mûri, je pensais qu'on pouvait te faire confiance, j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoirs en toi, ton père ne doit pas être fier (coup bas), tu devrais prendre exemple sur les autres rookies de ta génération… ».

Bon, cette mission, en toute honnêteté, il n'avait rien contre, mais allez savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui, ça le saoulait. Il aurait plutôt préféré une bonne mission bien fatigante pour le corps et l'esprit, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se défouler. Tiens, même un travail pour aider en ferme lui aurait mieux convenu que ça.

Parce que, pour dire les choses en toute franchise, notre cher Naruto se sentait particulièrement frustré. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours que lui et Sasuke enchaînaient les missions séparées bien évidemment et surtout de nuit pour l'Uchiha. Du coup, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser rapidement et leur dernière conversation s'était faite via post-it interposés, collés sur le frigo, sérieux ?

Il n'était pas dupe, une autre vengeance signée Tsunade.

Et qui disait ne pas se croiser voulait aussi dire pas de sexe, pas de câlins crapuleux sous la douche (et pourtant ce matin il aurait bien eu besoin de quelqu'un pour en réchauffer la température glaciale), pas de torse chaud pour se blottir aux premières lueurs du matin, pas de bonjour-bisous… rien, que dalle.

Alors oui, ça lui portait forcément sur les nerfs. Et la masturbation était intéressante quand elle était choisie et non subie.

C'est donc les pieds traînants qu'il se rendit à l'hôtel où il devait prendre le morveux sous son aile. Bien évidemment, il aurait pu être sympa et agréable mais non. C'était bien connu, les Konohamaru, les Inari, les Ikaru, les Kunihisa étaient toujours pour lui. En fait, il devait être un aimant à sales gamins. Comme toujours Naruto devrait savoir voir au-delà des apparences et comprendre que le morveux était tout simplement un gamin ignoré de son père et qui demandait à ce qu'on fasse attention à lui.

Alors, il lui offrirait pendant quelques heures l'attention et l'amitié dont ce pauvre môme manquait. Comme toujours, ils se quitteraient les meilleurs amis du monde et le gamin aurait un sourire rayonnant. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même scouizer les ennuis et les jérémiades pour passer directement au « Naruto nii-san » crié les larmes aux yeux contre sa veste.

Çà c'était le plan.

Et puisque c'était une journée pourrie, il fut très vite oublié, parce que le Mizuchi n'avait rien du gamin d'une dizaine d'années auquel s'était attendu Naruto. Non, il avait quinze ans et était en pleine crise d'adolescence. Oh bien sûr, la version pile du monstre était charmante et bien élevée, respectueuse de son père et de Naruto à qui il adressa les salutations les plus polies, lui servant du dono à toutes les sauces mettant le blondinet limite mal à l'aise. La version face, celle qui avait fait son apparition aussitôt son père hors de vue était toute autre. Le gamin avait décidé de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, se saouler, fumer, s'introduire par effraction dans les bains pour se rincer l'œil.

Car le plus gros problème de Naruto fut que l'adolescent avait les hormones en feu et une attirance plus que certaines pour les blondes.

Ino avait eu le malheur de passer par là et le gamin avait tenté de la séduire puis d'aller plus loin. Autant, il s'était fait accueillir plutôt gentiment par une Yamanaka flattée de plaire à un jeune homme à l'aube de sa sexualité, autant la bête déchaînée qui avait tenté de lui arracher un baiser et son soutien-gorge par la même occasion s'était vue fermement repoussée.

Il s'était donc pris une mandale bien sentie et était revenu la queue basse vers son garde du corps de la journée qui arborait un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, parce que si Mizuchi était très arrêté en matière de couleur de cheveux pour ses partenaires, il l'était beaucoup moins en matière de sexe et visiblement les hommes entraient eux aussi dans la catégorie molestable.

Donc, Naruto s'était retrouvé à devoir repousser le reste de la journée, de toute cette putain de journée, les avances du jeune homme. Heureusement qu'il était un ninja parce que le Mizuchi avait les mains plus que baladeuses et un civil se serait fait peloter plus d'une fois.

Ah pour couronner le tout, le gamin avait tenté de lui faire du chantage, de le dénoncer à son père pour attouchements si Naruto ne lui offrait pas un baiser.

Seulement, même ça pour lui, c'était tromper alors non, il avait refusé.

Le tout s'était donc terminé dans le bureau de Tsunade avec un père plus que furieux réclamant la tête du blond qui avait maltraité son fils, preuve en était l'énorme bleu que ce dernier portait sur la joue et tenté de lui voler sa virginité.

Non mais sérieux ?

Heureusement, Ino était venue apporter son soutien en assurant que le bleu était de son fait, que le gamin était mal élevé, un vrai porc qu'on devrait mettre sous calmants. Par ailleurs, Tsunade connaissait trop bien Naruto et la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Sasuke pour savoir que jamais il n'aurait fait ça.

Mais franchement, passer une heure dans le bureau de l'Hokage à déballer ses orientations sexuelles, à prouver qu'il n'était pas un pédophile, entraînant les jeunes garçons dans la débauche, il y avait vraiment mieux pour ses pauvres nerfs.

Remarque, il aurait peut-être dû éviter de dire que le seul jeune garçon qu'il avait débauché était Sasuke et qu'à l'époque ils avaient dix-sept ans. Oui, il aurait pu, ça aurait limité un peu le débat.

Ce fut donc furieux, avec une envie de boxer tout ce qui se présenterait à lui que Naruto sortit du bureau de l'Hokage bien décidé à aller passer ses nerfs sur un terrain d'entraînement quelconque. Il fallait que ça sorte, il sentait le chakra du démon pulsait dans ses veines et se décharger de temps en temps.

Là, il croisa Kiba qui vint joyeusement se foutre de lui, visiblement sa déconvenue dans la mission du jour avait déjà commencé à faire le tour de Konoha, merci Ino, et le brun n'avait pas résisté.

« Franchement Naruto, ah, ah, ah, y'a qu'à toi que ça arrive, ah, ah, ah, des trucs comme ça, ah, ah, ah ».

Et vas-y que je me fends la poire, avachi sur mon chien dont on aurait juré qu'il se marrait lui aussi. Rapidement, ils avaient été rejoints par Konohamaru et son équipe visiblement déjà au courant de l'histoire et bien décidés à se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade au frais de Naruto. Rien ne les arrêta, même pas le chakra orange qui recouvrit le juunin et qui fit rappliquer directement à ses côtés Yamato, Kakashi et deux, trois membres de l'anbu.

Note pour plus tard, ne pas se laisser déborder par le chakra du démon aux abords de la tour des Hokage.

Bien évidemment, ses deux maîtres ne manquèrent pas de le taquiner sur sa mésaventure de la journée. Kakashi ajoutant ses blagues douteuses sur les futures crises de jalousie de Sasuke en apprenant qu'un jeune garçon avait tenté d'abuser de son cher et tendre.

Il avait finalement réussi à se séparer de tout ce petit monde et à atteindre un terrain d'entraînement où il croisa Tenten et Neji. Et bien sûr, la kunoichi était déjà au courant et ne put s'empêcher de glisser deux, trois remarques particulièrement agaçantes.

Ce n'était pas méchant et d'ailleurs la mésaventure serait arrivée à tout autre que lui, il aurait été le premier à y aller franco sur les sous-entendus vaseux mais, hé, c'était lui la victime là.

La journée commençait à être plus que longue. Il conclut rapidement que passer ses nerfs n'était pas la solution, énervé comme il l'était, il y avait de grande chance qu'il laisse sortir une ou deux queues du démon. Non, ce qu'il lui fallait c'était faire le vide et se calmer. Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui pour trouver la tranquillité nécessaire : mauvais plan à nouveau.

D'abord, il eut la visite d'Iruka qui vint s'excuser de son comportement. Ce n'était pas à Naruto de prendre pour sa mauvaise humeur. Visiblement, son ancien senseï avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et puisque Naruto le lui avait proposé et bien il avait saisi la perche. Seulement, ce n'était pas le moment, mais notre chère tête blonde n'allait pas l'envoyer sur les roses maintenant. Il savait que le chuunin ne s'ouvrait pas si facilement alors il l'avait écouté patiemment essayant de lui prodiguer quelques conseils.

Iruka n'avait même pas prêté attention aux tics nerveux qui agitaient de temps en temps son ancien élève.

Quand enfin il se crut seul, ce fut Sakura qui déboula en larmes ayant elle aussi besoin de se faire consoler par son meilleur ami. Elle s'était disputée avec Sai et avait besoin de parler. Et Naruto avait écouté prenant sur lui, encore une fois.

Et bien sûr quand à peine Sakura partie, Sai avait fait son apparition pour savoir ce que la kunoichi avait dit, il n'en fut pas surpris. Ces deux-là fonctionnaient comme ça. Naruto leur servait d'intermédiaire. Sakura venait lui dire ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lâcher à Sai et l'attardé des sentiments venait chercher ses messages chez le blond. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage…

Naruto avait l'habitude mais là, franchement, là, il voulait du temps pour lui, lui tout seul. Oui, il était toujours présent pour ses amis, prompt à aider, conseiller mais là, là, il voulait le vide, le silence, juste dix minutes, un quart d'heure, de quoi recharger ses batteries.

Voilà pourquoi il décida de sortir du village parce qu'il était sûr que bientôt il verrait encore débarquer quelqu'un d'autre chez lui et qu'il finirait par faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait en l'envoyant bouler.

Il finit par se trouver le lieu idéal, un endroit bien peinard, une petite clairière, minuscule et surtout un arbre immense au pied duquel il se posa. Il caressa le tronc, l'écorce rugueuse frottant agréablement contre la paume de sa main. Il sentait déjà la paix de l'endroit le pénétrer.

Il s'assit confortablement en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se laissant envahir doucement par l'énergie naturelle.

Rapidement, il se retrouva dans son esprit. Il évita soigneusement la pièce où était Kyûbi. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter le démon aujourd'hui et encore moins à l'écouter déblatérer sur le malheur d'être enfermé en lui, sur la petitesse de Naruto, sa médiocrité et ça, c'était les bons jours ! Et comme visiblement, aujourd'hui n'en était pas un, il était sûr d'avoir droit à un récit épique et pour le moins ragoûtant d'un carnage fait par le plus grand démon que la terre ait porté. Sérieux, qui aurait parié que cette saleté de renard avait un égo aussi démesuré ? Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende si bien avec les Uchiha, tiens.

Il se posa dans une pièce adjacente et là aussi adopta la même attitude contemplative. Il était donc en train de faire le vide, ne penser à rien comme le lui avait enseigné Fukasaku. Et ça marchait, il sentait la tension diminuer progressivement, l'énervement refluer au fond de lui. L'énergie naturelle en lui, berçait son corps et le détendait doucement.

Il se sentait bien, il n'était pas encore au meilleur de sa méditation, loin de là mais il s'en approchait doucement. Il attendait presque avec impatience, le moment où tout s'effacerait, où il pourrait faire un avec l'univers. Cette sensation était grisante et il n'arrivait pas toujours à trouver le temps d'arriver à ce stade. Cependant, il en ressortait toujours ressourcé. C'était comme un super orgasme où une sensation emportait tout sur les autres. Hormis que là, c'était la paix et non le plaisir.

Seulement pour y arriver, il lui fallait un calme absolu. Et on aurait pu croire qu'il était dans les bonnes conditions pour y parvenir. Mais, parce qu'il y avait encore un mais, un vague ronronnement sur lequel il essayait de ne pas attacher son attention l'attirait malgré lui et l'empêchait d'atteindre le stade ultime de sa méditation. Petit à petit, il sentait bien qu'il sortait de son état pour se focaliser sur ce bruit. On aurait dit des voix, oui, clairement des voix qu'il connaissait. En se concentrant bien, il pouvait en détacher quatre.

\- Putain, râla-t-il.

Oh, oui, il y avait bien quatre voix et il savait exactement à qui elles appartenaient.

Tant pis, ce n'était pas le moment, il ne devait pas se concentrer dessus… mais sérieusement ce n'était pas possible.

Et voilà, la colère était en train de remonter fissa. En même temps, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup parce qu'il avait eu du mal à se vider la tête, à passer outre les flashs de la journée et c'te saleté d'adolescent.

\- Allez, Naruto, concentre-toi.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…Des rires maintenant…. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, exp...

\- Mais, ils ont pas fini, merde !

Des ondes de colère autour de la tête, il sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pour se diriger vers l'antre du démon. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa mâchoire crispée, ses poings serrés, il allait faire un carnage.

Il déboula en trombe dans la salle pour trouver les quatre indésirables en train de se taper la discut' tranquille. Aucun d'eux ne fit d'ailleurs attention à son arrivée. Le démon était derrière ses barreaux à expliquer pour la centième fois comment il allait exterminer, mettre en pièces, déchiqueter et lacérer Minato, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ce dernier se tenait adossé à un des murs, répondant de temps en temps au démon, généralement pour l'agacer un peu plus. Qui aurait dit que le Yondaime était aussi … Naruto-ein : toujours à taquiner gentiment les autres et surtout le Kyûbi. A côté de lui et dont il écoutait la conversation avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que la très imagée centième version de sa mort, les deux frères Uchiha.

Itachi était appuyé lui aussi contre le mur et Sasuke lui faisait face. Naruto ne prit pas le temps de se demander depuis quand Sasuke l'avait rejoint, ni comment il avait fait pour retrouver son corps dans ce coin paumé, il semblait avoir un flair spécial pour lui de toutes façons.

Et vas-y que ça blablatait peinard des derniers ragots de Konoha, de la dernière mission de Sasuke. Et depuis quand, Itachi et son père avaient droit avant lui aux comptes-rendus de Sasuke.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là, sérieux, lança-t-il en colère.

Les quatre s'arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent vers le blond.

\- Naruto, on se demandait justement où tu étais, lui lança joyeusement Minato en se dirigeant vers lui pour venir l'étreindre rapidement.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une sale journée, je t'ai cherché dans Konoha et finalement, j'ai fini par te retrouver ici. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas t'exposer comme ça Naruto, j'ai pu entrer ici sans que tu ne détectes ma présence réelle.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Minato, tu devrais faire plus attention, pourquoi t'évader dans ton esprit en dehors de l'enceinte de Konoha.

\- Tu devrais au moins placer des pièges comme je t'ai appris à le faire, se permit Itachi.

Non mais sérieux, ils s'écoutaient tous les trois ?

\- Mais, je les ai mis ces putains de pièges, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ton frère arrive à passer outre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne devrais méditer qu'à la maison.

Et les voilà partis dans leurs conseils. Oui, bien sûr, c'était gentil, ça partait d'un bon sentiment et en soi tous les trois s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais bon dieu, trop, c'était trop. Et il allait le leur expliquer maintenant.

\- Mais, je vous emmerde et sortez de ma tête bordel ! Vous croyez quoi sérieusement, que vous pouvez vous balader tranquillement dans mon esprit comme ça ? Que c'est une maison de thé, ici ? hurla-t-il en montrant les murs de la prison de Kyûbi.

Les autres le regardèrent en silence.

\- Vous faites chier, merde ! Si je me suis éloigné de Konoha, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'être tranquille. J'ai eu une journée pourrie moi et je …

\- Naruto, je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre, le coupa Sasuke.

Ah, tu parles d'un génie, tiens !

\- C'est bien ce que j'essayais de faire avant que vous ne veniez me déranger avec vos conversations.

\- Mon fils, que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda Minato.

Son visage doux et concerné mettait toujours Naruto mal à l'aise. Comment envoyer péter son père, celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour le village, qui avait fait en sorte de rester là pendant toutes ces années, juste parce qu'on avait envie d'un peu de solitude. Déjà qu'il lui avait collé un poing dans le bide le jour de leurs retrouvailles, il devait éviter d'être trop dur avec lui.

Oui, mais merde, il en avait vraiment besoin là.

Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke et Itachi. Bon, par contre son amant et son beau-frère, là il aurait beaucoup moins de mal. Enfin, le seul qu'il pouvait vraiment foutre dehors c'était Sasuke. Itachi… ben comme Minato pas moyen de faire autrement puisque lui aussi avait jugé bon de venir squatter sa caboche blonde et en lui faisant bouffer un corbeau en plus.  
Cette idée l'avait toujours fait sourire par la suite, parce que métaphoriquement, et oui Naruto connaissait aussi des mots compliqués, il avait souvent mangé du corbeau. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour les sous-entendus sexuels (1). C'était le moment de mettre les choses au point.

Il tourna donc toute son attention sur le cadet des Uchiha. Habituellement, il faisait toujours un effort. C'est vrai quoi, c'était une chance pour lui de pouvoir continuer à voir son frère malgré la mort. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, appréciant lui aussi de pouvoir retrouver son père.

Seulement, ça aurait été vraiment super que les réunions familiales n'aient pas lieu dans son esprit, non ? Manquait plus que Kakashi débarque lui aussi puisqu'il avait découvert depuis peu qu'il pouvait, comme Sasuke, venir se balader jusqu'au démon et donc revoir son maître.

\- Bon, je vais être très clair, toi, je te veux en dehors de ma tête maintenant.

Il se tourna vers Itachi et son père.

\- Vous deux, je veux que vous retourniez dans, le "je-sais-pas-quoi" où vous séjournez, maintenant aussi, et toi là haut, je veux que tu arrêtes de te fendre la poire et d'essayer de tuer mon père merde !

Si le démon riait, c'est parce que ce cher petit Naruto était une fois de plus en train de se laisser gagner doucement par son chakra. Alors, bien sûr, il n'avait aucune illusion, avec les trois gardes-chiourme ici présents, il n'avait aucune chance de prendre le contrôle du gamin, mais c'était toujours plaisant de savoir qu'il avait encore un petit espace de liberté.

Sasuke décida de prendre les choses en main, enfin, histoire de parler. Il s'approcha de son amant, passa sa main sur sa joue, continua jusqu'à sa nuque et vint se coller à lui.

\- Bébé, je crois que tu as besoin d'aide, non? ronronna-t-il à l'oreille du blond, tout en laissant ses hanches faire de petits cercles contre celles de Naruto.

Il sentit son corps frémir des pieds à la tête et la respiration à son oreille s'accélérer.

\- Je vais t'aider, hein? ajouta l'Uchiha.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Automatiquement, le chakra du démon se résorba. Kyûbi grommela dans sa cage.

\- Non, franchement, tu ne te tais jamais ? demanda Minato en se retournant.

\- Je confirme, renchérit Itachi.

Les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille, inquiétant parfois Naruto qui voyait se profiler un molestage de père par l'aîné des Uchiha ou l'inverse (2), il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se décider et il chassait ces pensées atroces si vite qu'il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps d'y réfléchir réellement.

En parlant des deux gaillards…Naruto repoussa à regret Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, arrête, ils nous regardent.

\- Mon ange, tu as conscience qu'ils vivent en toi, ils sont toujours aux premières loges.

Naruto s'arrêta soudain frappé par cette étonnante révélation, oui il était encore un peu lent par moment, et se recula vivement.

Devant cette vive réaction, Minato voulant se rendre utile ajouta :

\- Naruto vraiment, je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas que tu préfères les garçons.

Naruto n'y croyait pas. Il n'allait pas re (et oui re) parler de ses orientations sexuelles avec son père. En plus, il avait eu sa dose dans l'après-midi au beau milieu du bureau de Tsunade.

Son regard passa de son père, à Itachi sur les lèvres duquel un doux sourire flottait, puis à Sasuke dont les yeux brûlaient de désir.

\- Moi non plus, confirma Itachi.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel mais fut incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps car son amant plaqua à nouveau son corps au sien et prit possession de ses lèvres. Et le jinchuuriki oublia tout le reste. Rapidement, ils revinrent dans la réalité où Sasuke se tenait assis sur les genoux face à Naruto. Il leur fallut une fraction de seconde pour reprendre le baiser qui n'avait été que virtuel jusque là et pour le rendre beaucoup plus physique.

Et là, au milieu de nulle part, Sasuke travailla durement à rendre son Naruto beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus détendu, sous l'œil discret mais fier d'un père, d'un frère et d'un démon que deux coups d'œil, un noir et un bleu poussèrent au silence, enfin.

FIN

* * *

**Tout plein de notes pour terminer :**

**D'abord rappel pour ceux qui auraient oublié qui sont ces perso :**

**Inari : le gamin dans les premiers chapitres de Naruto au pays des vagues.**

**Ikaru : le prince dans le 3eme film de Naruto**

**Kunihisa : le morveux de l'épisode HS 174 : Naruto ! Moi aussi je suis un Ninja ! (ah, ah, j'ai trouvé une utilité aux HS ! Fournisseurs officiels de personnages secondaires).**

**Ensuite, mes conneries, je ne le fais jamais mais cette fois, j'ai envie de me faire plaisir:**

**1- non, franchement, j'ai l'esprit mal tourné, mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus, quand on sait que Sasuke est souvent appelé le corbeau (enfin surtout dans les fics anglaises) ça vous fait voir cette scène d'une toute autre façon non ? La bouche grande ouverte, le corbeau se frayant un passage en lui ….**

**2- Franchement, un Mina/Ita ou Ita/Mina ??? Miam non ? Ouais, je sais c'est pas sympa pour Kushina mais flûte !  
**

**Allez, je vous laisse officiellement là !**


End file.
